overcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilian of the Endless White
Bring firepower. Do not underestimate. Recommended: fire, time/space. Ensure death. Approx. 20 victims/month. - Found scrawled onto a sticky note on the first page Report: Worldline XXX.XX (Doatania) Doatania came to Beacon's attention during an investigation into Ebon Mint activity on high-magical worlds. Doatania is a magic-as-science world, generally similar to XXX.XX. Local magic is based around drawing ambient power from nature; highest concentrations are found in leyline-type channels that run through the earth. Undercover agents have been placed in all major cities. Initial reports suggest a relatively high level of conspiracy for peacetime; more to come after further investigation. No solid evidence of Mint activity; however, there is evidence pointing to Puchuu involvement. Faction indeterminate at this time. Refer to attached documentation for more detail. Report: Confirmed Mint Activity in Doatania Situation in Doatania confirmed to be due to Mint interference. A local magical girl consumed a Black Coin and immediately tapped a large mana stream. Magical readings are at least Primal-class, possible Deity-class. XXXXX has gone silent; no word from the city she was stationed in. According to rumor the entire Southern continent is frozen over. I think she's closing the gates. We'll try to stop her. Addendum: approximately 15 minutes after receiving this report, all connections to Doatania cut off. Attempts to re-open them have failed. Report: The "Ice Queen" Missing persons aren't really that interesting. Most times you just find the sucker either ran away from home...or just happened to turn down the wrong alley. Sometimes, though, you stumble into a whole new world. I was looking into such a case - a missing high-school couple, nothing too strange about that. While I was snooping around their last known location - a sleazy motel out on the highway, wouldn't you know - I took a look into one of the closets on a gut feeling and - go figure - found a forest full o' snow. Being the diligent inspector that I am, I wrapped my coat around me and went in...though Doremy had a bit of a fit about that, since she wasn't dressed for it, so we didn't plan to stick around too long. I went for a quick stroll, hoping to catch some clue about our missing teens, but instead I chanced upon a gorgeous lady taking a stroll herself. She was a real beauty - classical, movie-star, Marilyn Monrow kind of gal. I couldn't just leave a lady like that alone, so I decided to chat her up a bit. Called herself Lilian, Lilian of the Endless White. Now that's when I knew she was trouble - no nice girl has a name like that. Shame my gut was right this time. When she showed her true colors I had to haul her out of there, mostly for Doremy's sake, you understand. Opened the closet the next day, and just got some dusty old rags. So I guess I know where our star-crossed lovers went - but now we've got a whole new hell of a problem on our hands. I've told Rémy a hundred times now to write his reports more professionally. Corrective action may be in order. It's cute. I like reading his reports. Follow-up: The "Ice Queen" After further investigation we've found numerous other portals similar to the one Rémy found (see original report "The 'Ice Queen'"). All of them have been very unstable, often closing minutes after opening. Comparing magical readings to archived records confirms with 99% certainty that they lead to Doatania (see "Mint Activity in Doatania"). Presumably, Lilian is the girl from that time. Her dimensional interference continues to block all access to and from Doatania; however, it appears the high magical concentration around her abode stretches the walls between worlds thin enough for random Overcity intrusion. She appears to be actively luring victims into the resulting portals - her purpose is unknown, but they never return. Recommendation: assemble a strike team of powerful girls to infiltrate Doatania through the rogue portals and eliminate Lilian. The team can be retrieved once she's dead and her interference is no longer an issue. I'm volunteering personally as leader. RE: Follow-up: The "Ice Queen" No. We don't know enough about her, and if she's god-class we'll need a lot more firepower to take her down. I'm not approving this until we know more, and until we find a way of stabilizing those portals. This isn't bad enough to justify a do-or-die mission. Focus on Pascale for now.